Jess ja Leslie Sugar baby love
by Freestyler75
Summary: Silta salaiseen maahan -fanfiktio. Jess ja Leslie huomaavat että kaikki ei ole aivan ennallaan. Jokin on muuttunut... mutta mikä?


_Kirjoittajan kommentti: _

_Silta salaiseen maahan –elokuvan suloinen ystävyyssuhde päättyy hyvin traagisesti ja kyseinen juonenkäänne on mielestäni perin masentava muuten niin viehättävässä elokuvassa. Siksi vastapainoksi sille kirjoitin lyhyen tarinan, jossa traagisen menetyksen sijasta pääosassa ovat hyvin toisenlaiset teemat ja tunteet._

_Jess ja Leslie ovat tarinassani 12-vuotiaita, koska sen ikäiseksi heidät voi mieltää elokuvasta, ellei jopa vuotta vanhemmiksi. Innoittajina tarinalleni toimivat nimenomaan elokuva ja sen suurenmoiset näyttelijät eikä niinkään kirja johon elokuva perustuu._

**Jess ja Leslie**** – Sugar baby love**

Oli kaunis lauantaiaamu ja Jess Aarons oli innoissaan. Musiikinopettaja Ms Edmunds oli juuri soittanut ja pyytänyt poikaa lähtemään museoon kanssaan. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että saisi olla kahdestaan iki-ihanan Ms Edmunsin kanssa tuntikaupalla, sai Jessin pään harvinaisen pyörälle. Oli tulossa unohtumaton, ainutlaatuinen päivä. Jessin oli vieläkin vaikea uskoa koko kutsua edes todeksi.

Samalla Jessin mielessä pyöri kuitenkin vielä edellisen päivän tapahtumat. Hänestä oli tuntunut jotenkin oudolta, kun he olivat eronneet Leslien kanssa illalla kaatosateessa. Tytön vilkutus sateen keskellä oli jäänyt pyörimään Jessin mieleen useaksi tunniksi, niin ettei unikaan ollut tullut ihan helposti silmään. Leslie oli näyttänyt jotenkin niin… _erilaiselta_. Jess ei halunnut miettiä asiaa kuitenkaan juuri nyt, koska tänään oli vuoro nauttia opettajan seurasta - niin erikoiselta kuin ajatus kuulostikin. Mutta tämä opettaja olikin eri maata mitä opettajat yleensä.

Jess nappasi päällystakkinsa naulakosta ja riensi ulos. Opettajan auto oli jo ilmestynyt tien päähän ja Jess otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen. Ohi mennessään hän vilkaisi Burken taloa ja se sai hänet hetkeksi mietteliääksi. Pitäisiköhän Leslie kuitenkin pyytää mukaan? Tavallaan ehkä pitäisi - mutta toisaalta - Leslien hän näkisi joka ikinen päivä muutenkin kun taas Ms. Edmundsilta ei tällaisia kutsuja usein tulisi. Ja jotenkin, kieltämättä ajatus museokäynnistä _kolmestaan_ ei tuntunut Jessistä ollenkaan yhtä kiehtovalta. Kaipa Leslie ymmärtäisi, ettei häntä tällä kertaa pyydetty mukaan.

Jess avasi autonoven innokkaana ja tervehti opettajaa hermostuneen oloisesti. "Mukava että pääsit lähtemään, ei menneet liput hukkaan", nuori nainen vastasi hymyillen ja käynnisti auton. Hän alkoi sitten kääntää autoa päätielle kunnes yhtäkkiä kuului kumma pamaus.

"Mitä ihmettä", Ms. Edmunds hämmästeli ja pysäytti auton. Astuttuaan ulos autosta molemmat huomasivat, että eturengas oli mennyt tyhjäksi.

"Voi ei", tuskaili opettaja. "Tästä reissusta ei kyllä nyt tule mitään, vararenkaallani ei pitkiä matkoja ajeta. Olen tosi pahoillani Jess."

Jess yritti peittää pettymyksensä mutta se oli vaikeata._ Just mun tuuria_, hän päivitteli mielessään ja katseli synkkänä tyhjää rengasta. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata että tämä oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta.

Samassa Jess huomasi silmäkulmassaan liikettä ja kääntyi katsomaan toiseen suuntaan. Leslie Burke riemunkirjavassa asussaan asteli juuri alas kotitalonsa portaita ja huomattuaan ystävänsä tien päässä alkoi tulla häntä kohti. _Voi ei. _Jess tunsi äkkiä olonsa noloksi ja halusi vajota maan alle. Miten ihmeessä hän nyt tämän tilanteen selittäisi Leslielle? Ja varsinkin sen ettei ollut pyytänyt häntä mukaan? Pakoonkaan tästä ei enää pääsisi.

"Hei Jess", huudahti Leslie iloiseen aurinkoiseen tyyliinsä. Sitten hän huomasi opettajan. "Ai ja hei Ms Edmunds! Mitä te täällä teette?"

Opettaja selitti tilanteen harmistuneena ja osoitti tyhjäksi lässähtänyttä autonrengasta. Leslie katsoi häntä yllättyneen näköisenä ja loi sitten ovelan katseen Jessiä kohti.

"Ahaa… no jospa haen isäni auttamaan renkaanvaihdossa?" Opettajasta se olikin hyvä idea ja pian Leslie palasi paikalle isänsä kanssa. Myös Prince Terrian oli nyt liittynyt heidän seuraansa.

Jess tuumasi että oli parempi poistua tilanteesta Leslien kanssa ja kohdata tytön tukalat kysymykset heti tuoreeltaan. "Kiitos kuitenkin kutsusta Ms. Edmunds", hän sai vielä sanotuksi ja jätti opettajan ja Bill Burken auton kimppuun. "Parempi tuuri ensi kerralla!" Opettaja nyökkäsi.

Jess ja Leslie ja alkoivat sitten kävellä hiljalleen takaisin kohti Jessin kotitaloa. "No olipa harmi juttu sitten että noin kävi", Leslie sanoi osaaottavan näköisenä pidätellen hymyä. Samanaikaisesti hän yritti tosin niellä myös pientä pettymyksen tunnetta siitä, ettei Jess ollut pyytänyt häntä mukaan. "Mennäänkö Terabithiaan?"

"Ööh.. kai sitä voisi", vastasi Jess vaivautuneena vältellen samalla katsekontaktia Leslieen. Hän toivoi että museoaiheesta ei puhuttaisi enempää mutta arvasi että moista oli aivan turha toivoa. Leslie ottaisi tästä herkullisesta tilanteesta kyllä kaiken irti ja lisäksi epäilemättä tenttaisi, miksei häntä oltu pyydetty mukaan.

"Sulla oli sitten treffit open kanssa", hän aloittikin virnistäen. Jess alkoi yrittää parhaansa mukaan selitellä tilannetta mutta yritys päättyi onnettoman lyhyeen kun hänen naamansa valahti tulipunaiseksi - ja tietysti Leslie huomasi sen. Tyttö tönäisi ystäväänsä kiusoittelevasti.

"Oivoi, joku taitaa nyt _tosissaan_ olla pihkassa opeen", hän täräytti nauraen ja ryntäsi pakoon. Jess säntäsi hänen peräänsä. "Tämä kostetaan!", hän huusi.

Jessillä oli todellisia vaikeuksia pysyä nopsajalkaisen ystävänsä perässä kuten tavallista. Puolimatkassa Leslien vauhti kuitenkin sen verran hyytyi, että Jess sai hänet kiinni keskellä suurta, alas viettävää niittyä. Leslien kiusoittelevat sanat kaikuivat vielä Jessin mielessä, joten tavoitettuaan ystävänsä hän nappasi tyttöä käsivarresta kiinni niin, että molemmat kaatuivat ja pyörivät alas pitkin aurinkoista nurmenrinnettä Leslien kirkuessa ja nauraessa. Lopulta molemmat makasivat selällään hengästyneinä nurmella. P.T. läähätti heidän lähettyvillään ja nuuski ympäriinsä.

Jess keksikin sitten oivan tavan kostaa ystävänsä kiusoittelut ja vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "No niin nyt seuraa testi", hän aloitti juhlallisen virallisesti. Leslie katsoi häntä hämmästyneen näköisenä ja ihmetteli mitä Jess oikein meinasi.

"Tämä testi on kaikkien Terabithian kuninkaallisten läpäistävä", Jess jatkoi. "Nyt nimittäin testataan… kutiaako Terabithian kuningatar kainaloista!" Samassa Jess säntäsi salamannopeasti Leslien kimppuun ilman että tyttö ehti suojautua.

"Ei Jess, lopeta heti!" Leslie alkoi kiljua räpiköiden samalla vastaan. Hän oli samalla melko yllättynyt Jessin vapautuneesta ja rohkeasta käytöksestä. Mikäs_ häneen_ oli mennyt? Muutaman yrityksen jälkeen Jess lopetti hyökkäyksensä ja molemmat loikoilivat taas katsellen sinitaivasta. Leslie ei kuitenkaan halunnut päästää Jessiä vielä pälkähästä ja kääntyi tätä kohti.

"Hei Jess, eikös hän ole vähän vanha sulle?" hän aloitti ilkikurinen virne kasvoillaan. Jess mietti hetken miten sivaltaa takaisin kunnes hänellä välähti. Hän päätti ryhtyä leikkiin mukaan, hyökkäys kun on paras puolustus.

"Miten niin? Miten se _sinua_ nyt niin paljon huolettaa? Onko joku nyt vähän mustis kenties?"

Samassa Leslie nappasi päättäväisesti ruohotukon ja heitti sen tuimistuneena Jessin naamaan.

"No höh en todellakaan ole, tyhmä!"

Jess nauroi itsekseen katsoessaan ystäväänsä, joka nyt tuntui saaneen tarpeekseen tästä aiheesta - ainakin hetkeksi. Leslie alkoi rapsuttaa koiraansa, joka oli kiivennyt hänen rintansa päälle istumaan, ja väänteli naamaansa yrittäen matkia kieltään roikottavan karvakuonon ilmettä.

-----

Puron vesi oli noussut sateiden ansiosta entisestään edellisestä päivästä ja virta piti mennessään jo melkoista meteliä. Jess katseli veden myllerrystä epäilevän näköisenä.

"Hmm… Onkohan tämä touhu enää ollenkaan turvallista", hän alkoi pohtia.

"Älä nyt hulluja puhu", vastasi Leslie. "Tottakai on. Jalat vaan hipovat veden pintaa, siinä kaikki, ja sitten ollaan toisella puolella. Niin yksinkertaista se on."

Jess ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä vakuuttunut asiasta. Myllertävä veden kuohunta sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä levottomaksi. Leslie oli kuitenkin jo kiinni köydessä ja valmistautui heilauttamaan itsensä toiselle puolelle.

"Hei odota", huudahti Jess äkkiä. "Jospa minä menen ensin tällä kertaa - varmuuden vuoksi?"

Leslie naurahti vähän pilkallisesti. "Miksi muka? Ei tässä mitään vaaraa ole."

"Ihan oikeasti, Leslie", Jess jatkoi ja ojensi kättään jotta Leslie antaisi köyden hänelle. Tyttö kummasteli pyyntöä.

"No onpa Terabithian kuningas nyt yhtäkkiä ritarillinen", hän sanoi hetken epäröityään ja ojensi köyden. "Mene nyt sitten jos se on kerran niin tärkeätä."

Jess nousi puunrungolle köysi käsissään ja katsoi alapuolella kuohuvaa vettä ja edessä siintävää vastarantaa. Hän nykäisi köydestä pari kertaa, vilkaisi hieman hämmästyneen oloista ystäväänsä ja heitti sitten itsensä vauhtiin. Leslie odotti jo näkevänsä Jessin vastarannalla kuten yleensäkin - mutta niin ei käynytkään. Yläpuolelta kuului vain ilkeä rasahtava ääni ja yhtäkkiä köyttä ja Jessiä ei näkynyt missään. P.T. alkoi haukkua vimmatusti.

"Iik Jess!" Leslie kirkaisi hädissään. Hän katsoi alas kohti kuohuvaa vettä mutta mitään ei näkynyt. "Jess, missä olet?"

Leslie pinkaisi nopeasti muutaman metrin päähän kohtaan, jossa törmä oli loivempi, laskeutui alas viileään veteen ja alkoi kahlata kohti puron keskikohtaa. Vettä oli paljon mutta jalat yltivät silti vielä hyvin pohjaan.

"Jess! Jess? Mihin katosit?", hän huusi huolestuneena kohisevan veden keskellä mutta mitään ei näkynyt vieläkään. "Jess!" Vastauksena oli edelleen vain pelkkää kohinaa joka puolella, pojasta ei näkynyt jälkeäkään. "Jess tule heti näkyviin!" Lesliellä oli jo itku kurkussa ja hänen äänensä särkyi. "Jess!"

Äkkiä hän suureksi huojennuksekseen näki Jessin tumman tukan nousevan vedestä. Leslie lähti kiireesti kahlaamaan poikaa kohti mutta samalla kompuroi pohjan kivikkoon ja törmäsi Jessiin ja kaatoi tämän uudestaan veden alle kastaen samalla itsensäkin miltei kokonaan. Jess nousi jälleen vedestä yskien ja pärskien vettä suustaan.

"Aiotko hukuttaa minut?" hän sai sanotuksi yskän keskeltä. Järkytyksestä tärisevää Leslietä ei naurattanut vaan hän otti Jessiä kädestä ja auttoi hänet takaisin rannalle.

Päästyään kuivalle maalle itkusilmäinen Leslie alkoi heti halata ystäväänsä tiukasti. "Pelästyin ihan hirveästi kun en nähnyt sinua aluksi ollenkaan", hän sanoi tärisevällä äänellä Jessin korvaan. "Luulin että vajosit suoraan pohjaan. Kamala että pelästytit Jess!"

Jess tunsi tytön vieläkin tutisevan pelästymisen johdosta - vaikka osaltaan tutina varmaan johtui myös viileästä vedestä. "Hei olen ihan kunnossa", Jess sanoi halauksesta vähän häkeltyneenä. "Kunhan et nyt purista minua kuoliaaksi!" Hiukan jo huojentunut Leslie helpotti otettaan, mutta piti vielä pojan käsivarsista kiinni ja katseli vakavana Jessin kasvoja.

"Olen oikeasti ihan ok Les!", Jess vakuutteli ja pyyhkäisi muutaman vesipisaran tytön poskelta. Se sai jo pienen helpotuksen hymyn Leslien kasvoille.

"Tule, nyt nopeasti kotiin vaihtamaan kuivaa ylle ennen kuin vilustutaan", Jess sanoi eikä hytisevää Leslietä tarvinnutkaan kahdesti käskeä. Läpimärät vaatteet pistivät kaksikkoon kummasti vauhtia.

-----

Burken talon etuovi pamahti äänekkäästi vetisen Leslien astuessa eteiseen. Hän toivoi että olisi päässyt huomaamatta kylpyhuoneeseen riisumaan märät vaatteet yltään ja siitä suihkuun mutta se toive osoittautui turhaksi – hänen isänsä tuli heti eteisessä vastaan eikä ensimmäistä kysymystä ollut vaikea arvata.

"Leslie! Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut? Miksi olet likomärkä?"

"Äh pieni haaveri vaan tuolla purolla, jalka lipsahti ja molskahdin", Leslie vastasi harmistuneena. "Nyt täytyy mennä äkkiä lämpimään suihkuun ja panna kuivaa ylle."

"Et kai loukannut itseäsi?"

Leslie pudisti päätään ja potki märkiä kenkiä jaloistaan.

"Hmh.. vai haaveri.. mikä tämä museojuttu muuten oli? Miksei Jess pyytänyt sinua mukaan?" Leslien sisällä vähän kirpaisi. _Niinpä_.

"No en tiedä, eipä kai opettajalla ollut enempää lippuja tai jotain", Leslie keksi selitykseksi ja sulkeutui sitten kylpyhuoneeseen.

Ollessaan kohta lämpimän veden syleilyssä tyttöä harmitti, että isä oli ottanut museoasian uudelleen esille; pienoinen asiasta seurannut mielipaha kun oli jo päässyt melkein unohtumaan mielestä aamupäivän tapahtumien johdosta. Ei silti, ei asia nyt alun perinkään mikään maailmaa kaatava juttu ollut ollut, museoon nyt pääsisi koska vaan joten siitä viis – mutta hiukan hän oli silti ollut pettynyt Jessiin. Tosin mitäpä moisella oli merkitystä, ties vaikka Jess olisi tänään pelastanut hänen henkensä haluamalla välttämättä mennä puron ylin ensimmäisenä.

-----

Samaan aikaan toisaalla oli naapurinpoika samoissa puuhissa. Hän oli onnistunut livahtamaan sisään ja kylpyhuoneeseen kenenkään huomaamatta ja kuoriuduttuaan pikaisesti märistä kamppeistaan astui suihkuun. Siellä hänen olikin hyvä vähän puntaroida tapahtumarikkaan aamupäivän vaiheita. Vauhdikas ilmalento nyt jo sinänsä oli tietysti varsin epätavallista mutta pojan mielessä oli nyt jotain muuta. Leslien reaktio puron rannassa oli saanut hänet yllättymään aika lailla. Ja nyt, mitä enemmän hän asiaa mietti, hän alkoi tajuta muutamia asioita hänen ja Leslien välisestä suhteesta.

Jess kelasi vielä uudestaan mielessään miten Leslie oli lähes itkenyt ja tarrannut häneen kiinni kuin takiainen pikapulahduksen jälkeen. Ja silloin Jess oivalsi: Hyvänen aika, tässä oli ihminen joka todella _välitti_ siitä mitä hänelle tapahtui. Ihminen, joka _pelkäsi että hänelle sattuisi jotain ikävää_. Se oli jotain uutta. Hän, luokan hylkiö, olisi voinut aiemmin katkaista vaikka päänsä ilman että kukaan olisi asiasta huolestunut tai leukaansa loksauttanut. Ja perhe, no tietysti se tosipaikan tullen olisi aina häntä tukemassa, mutta normaalielämässä ei siltä juuri lämpöä, välittämistä ja rakkautta herunut ainakaan näkyvässä muodossa. Isosiskot etenkin pitivät häntä pelkkänä kiusankappaleena eikä hän nyt isänkään varsinainen suosikkilapsi ollut.

Pikkuhiljaa Jess alkoi tajuta miten paljon naapurintyttö hänestä tosiaan välitti ja se sai hänet melkein liikuttumaan. Hänen mielensä jopa valtasi syvä kiitollisuus siitä, että tämä ihminen oli tullut hänen elämäänsä. Mutta samalla Jess alkoi potea myös huonoa omaatuntoa – tällaisen arvokkaan ystävän hän oli päättänyt jättää kutsumatta museoon vain saadakseen olla kahden opettajansa kanssa. Äkkiä hän tunsi olevansa pelkkä itsekäs idiootti. Jess päätti että tämä asia oli jotenkin hyvitettävä Leslielle – ja mitä pikemmin sen parempi.

-----

Iltapäivällä Aaronsin puhelin soi. May Belle vastasi ja pyysi Jessin puhelimeen. "Jess, tyttösi soittaa!"

Jess ei pikkusiskon kiusoittelusta tällä kertaa piitannut vaan riensi nopeasti puhelimeen.

"Leslie?"

"Hei Jess, vanhempani menevät illalla kaupunkiin elokuviin ja syömään. Tuletko silloin meille niin tehdään jotain?"

"Okei ilman muuta, kunhan saan kotityöt ensin tehtyä."

"Kiva, nähdään illalla", Leslie lopetti puhelun.

May Belle oli kuunnellut puhelua vierestä. "Menetkö tänään Burkelle? Haluan tulla myös!"

"Sori May, joku toinen kerta."

"Epäreilua! Ikinä et ota minua mihinkään!", May Belle protestoi ja istahti mielenosoituksellisesti nojatuolille kädet puuskassa. "Sitä paitsi, mitä te meinaatte oikein tehdä?" Sitten pikkutytöllä välähti ja hän julisti suureen ääneen: "Ai no tietysti, te aiotte _pussailla_! Siksi et halua sinne muita häiritsemään!"

Ennen kuin Jess ehti kommentoida pikkusiskonsa heittoon mitään, toinen isosiskoista, Ellie, kuuli May Bellen sanat viereisestä huoneesta ja hänellä oli asiaan oma sanansa sanottavana. "Siinäs kuulit poju! Malttia nyt sen blondisi kanssa tai muuten tietää miten siinä käy - äiti ei jaksa enää kuudetta kakaraa hoidettavaksi!" Brendan nauru säesti Ellien piikittelyä.

Jess puhisi kiukusta siskonsa puheiden takia mutta päätti olla hiljaa kuten tavallista. Hän ei jaksanut alkaa tapella mokomasta vaan lähti ulos askareidensa pariin ovet paukkuen. May Belle ei käsittänyt siskonsa kommenttia lainkaan ja juoksi veljensä perään.

"Mikä ihmeen kuudes kakara?", hän ihmetteli Jessille.

"Äh unohda koko juttu, siskot puhuu aina ihan päättömiä. Eikä me mitään pussailla sitä paitsi. Lupaan että voit tulla mukaan seuraavalla kerralla." May Belle näytti tulevan vähän paremmalle mielelle. Hän oli kuitenkin sentään Jessin ainoa suosikkisisko ja Jess halusi kovasti olla pahoittamatta hänen mieltään.

"Hei Jess, älä jätä hommiasi puolitiehen niin kuin viimeksi", kuului samassa isän jyrisevä ääni nurkan takaa. "En jätä, isä", Jess huokaisi.

May Belle katsoi veljeään totisen ja surumielisen näköisenä. Hänkin aisti, ettei Jess ollut aina niin kamalan onnellinen. Ja niinhän se oli, kolistellessaan nytkin vajan työkalukaappia Jess tunsi olonsa jälleen kerran varsin kyllästyneeksi ja apeaksi. Vajan puhdistaminen kun oli vielä rankkaa hommaa, jossa sai vain paikkansa kipeiksi – eikä tehdystä työstä kiitoksiakaan juuri sadellut. Mutta _onneksi oli sentään Leslie!_

_----- _

Illansuussa Jess soitti Burken ovikelloa ja hymyilevä Leslie tuli ovelle. Hänellä oli yllään tummanpunainen paita, jossa oli edessä jonkinlainen musta kotkakuvio ja jaloissaan ruskeat, raidalliset samettihousuntapaiset, joissa oli monta pikkutaskua. Ja tietysti käsivarsissa kirkuivat raidalliset leikatut sukat, kuinkas muuten.

"Ai otitko piirroslehtiösi mukaan", Leslie kysyi huomattuaan Jessin kantamukset.

"Jep tuli yksi idea ja ajattelin toteuttaa sen tänään."

"Ai... Mitä ajattelit piirtää?" Leslie innostui ripustaessaan Jessin takin naulakkoon.

"Noh kerron kohta…"

"Hmm okei, hei otatko pitsaa? Sitä jäi meiltä aika tavalla."

Se sopi Jessille, päiväinen äidin vihanneskeitto kun ei paljon ollut vatsantäytettä antanut ja sen jälkeiset askareet olivat vieneet häneltä aika lailla voimia. Tarjolla oli tuhti satsi muhevaa pitsaa ja kreikkalaista salaattia. Lisäksi Jess pääsi lipittämään kokista oikein urakalla, sitä kun ei heillä kotona usein ollut valikoimassa. Sen ansiosta Jessiltä pääsi lopuksi pieni röyhtäisy.

"Possu!"

"Anteeksi", Jess sanoi nolostuen. "Olen katsos vaan tällainen yksinkertainen maalaispoika." Leslietä nauratti.

"Mennäänkö olohuoneeseen niin näytän mitä mulla oli mielessä?", Jess ehdotti. Leslie nyökkäsi siirrellessään likaisia astioita pois pöydältä.

"Missä P.T. muuten on?", Jess kysyi. "Sitä tarvittaisiin nyt."

"Se taitaa nukkua tuolla korissaan, odota niin käyn herättämässä." Pian Leslie palasi unisen karvapallonsa kanssa olohuoneeseen. Jess oli jo asettanut piirustuslehtiönsä ja kynänsä pöydälle.

"Okei, menkääpä nyt istumaan tuohon nojatuolille."

"Ai minut ja Prince Terrianinko ajattelit nyt piirtää? Hmm, mikäs siinä… jos siinä ei mene koko iltaa", Leslie virnisti.

Leslie asettui istumaan jalat ristissä nojatuolille ja uninen P.T. simahti uudelleen emäntänsä jalkojen päälle. Jess alkoi töihin, huolellisesti hahmotellen ensin ääriviivoja ja keskittyen sitten erityisesti Leslien kasvoihin. Noin puolen tunnin päästä työ alkoi olla loppusuoralla.

Leslie alkoi jo väsyä poseeraukseen. "Jess mulla puutuu jalat jo! Onko se jo kohta valmiina?"

"Valmista on!" Jess julisti ja repäisi teoksensa lehtiöstä varovasti irti ja ojensi sen Leslien tutkittavaksi.

"Siis vau, hieno. Hih, olet kyllä vähän suurentanut silmiäni. Mutta on sulla tosiaan kykyjä. Saanko pitää tämän?"

"No tottakai saat, sehän tässä oli ideakin."

"Kiitos Jess", Leslie sanoi ja kosketti poikaa käsivarresta. "Kysyn jos isä vaikka kehystäisi tämän."

Jess naurahti. "No en tiedä onko se nyt ihan _sen_ arvoinen sentään."

Leslie tökkäisi ystäväänsä. "Hmh, olet ihan turhan vaatimaton. Hei, tule niin näytän sulle yhden jutun."

Leslie nappasi Jessiä kädestä ja johdatti hänet alakertaan vievään portaikkoon. Käveltyään pari lyhyttä käytävää he tulivat pikkuiseen perähuoneeseen kellarikerroksessa.

"Oho, pingispöytä", Jess innostui.

"Jees, täällä me isän kanssa hakataan pingistä harva se ilta. Matsi?", Leslie kysyi haastavan näköisenä heiluttaen mailaa kädessään.

"No ilman muuta", Jess hihkaisi ja nappasi pöydän päässä olevan toisen mailan käteensä. Jess joutui kuitenkin hyvin nopeasti katumaan innokkuuttaan, hän ei nimittäin ollut ollenkaan osannut aavistaa että naapurintyttö olikin aika pätevä tässä lajissa. Kerta toisensa jälkeen Jess palautti Leslien syötöt masentavasti suoraan verkkoon ja alkoi kohta turhautua.

"Ääh miten sä oikein syötät, miksi tässä käy joka kerta näin?"

"Kierrettä Jess, kierrettä", Leslie nauroi. "Sun pitää vastata tähän kierteeseen oikealla tavalla, muuten mun laittama kierre vetää pallon suoraan alas verkkoon kun sä kosket siihen."

Jessiä alkoi jo vähän nolostuttaa, hävitä nyt tytölle rökäletappio pingiksessä! Mutta niin siinä pahaenteisesti oli käymässä, Leslie pompotti ja juoksutti Jessiä miten halusi ja tuntui myös nauttivan tilanteesta silminnähden. Lopputulos oli musertava 21 - 5. Jess päätti antaa periksi ja istahti huilaamaan pikkuhuoneen nurkassa olevaan hauskaan pallotuoliin, joka oli varmaan peruja jostain -70-luvulta.

"Nooh Jess… ei nyt _heti_ saa antaa periksi", maanitteli Leslie. "Vai onko Jess Aarons huono häviäjä?"

"No en! Olet vaan niin paljon parempi ettei ole paljon mieltä pelata."

"Sun pitää vaan vähän treenata, voin opettaa sua joskus", Leslie hymyili pöydän takaa.

Jess huomasi että pallotuolin vieressä oli pikkuhylly, jossa oli muutama valokuva-albumi. Hän nappasi niistä yhden käteensä ja alkoi selailla sitä aikansa kuluksi. Albumissa näytti olevan melko vanhoja kuvia. Jessin selaillessa albumia Leslie yritti jonglöörata pingispallojen kanssa huoneen toisessa päässä huonolla menestyksellä, palloja putoilla napsahteli lattialle toinen toisensa jälkeen.

Yhtäkkiä Jessiltä pääsi voitonriemuinen nauru. "Mitäs täältä löytyikään, nakukuva, jesssss!" Leslie kirkaisi ja ryntäsi pikapikaa Jessin luo. "Apua näytä mikä missä!" Jess katsoi juuri kuvaa, jossa pikku-Leslie ehkä noin kuuden-seitsemän ikäisenä keikisteli eevanasussa pienen muovisen vesialtaan vieressä pihanurmikolla. "Voi ei anna tänne se, _et katso sitä!!_", kiljui punastunut Leslie. "Anna heti tänne se!"

Jess oli löydöstään suunnattoman innostunut ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kiusata ystäväänsä vähän pidempään pitämällä albumia itsellään kauemmin, mutta antoi sen sitten kuitenkin suosiolla Leslielle.

"Okei okei… mutta hei, ihan söpö kuvahan se oli… ja olen mä ennenkin nakuja pikkutyttöjä kotona nähnyt, ihan samannäköisiä te kaikki olette!" Jess nauroi. Leslie seisoi paikallaan naama punaisena ja näpräsi albumia hermostuksissaan. Hänestä tuntui hetken kuin olisi ollut nyt yhtä alaston kuin kuvassakin eikä siksi oikein tiennyt miten päin olla siinä Jessin tutkivan katseen edessä.

Jess rykäisi. "Niin, harrastaako neiti muuten nudismia vielä nykyäänkin?"

Silloin Leslie hyökkäsi leikkimielisen vimmoissaan suoraan pallotuolin syvyyksiin Jessin kimppuun ja alkoi nuijia tätä pingismailalla päähän. "Senkin valokuvatirkistelijä!", hän kiljui Jessin yrittäessä väistellä iskuja parhaansa mukaan. Kohta tilanne eteni pelkäksi painiotteluksi kunnes koko pallotuoli oli kaatua ja molemmat nauroivat katketakseen. Lopulta Leslie kampesi itsensä ulos tuolista ja istahti hetkeksi pingispöydän reunalle rauhoittumaan.

"Teepäs nyt tilaa siihen niin kerron näistä muista kuvista vähän", hän ehdotti sitten.

"Tilaa_ tähän_? Eihän tähän avaruushökötykseen millään kahta vierekkäin mahdu?", Jess ihmetteli.

"Mahtuu mahtuu kun tiivistetään", Leslie totesi itsevarmasti ja alkoi vaivoin tunkea itseään takaperoisesti pallon sisälle Jessin viereen. Ja koska pallo nyt on minkä muotoinen on - kaartuu molemmille sivuille - niin istujat väkisinkin painautuivat ja liiskaantuivat kiinni toisiinsa kylki kylkeä vasten. Ungh, tämänköhän vuoksi Leslie tähän välttämättä halusikin, Jess mietti tuntiessaan itsensä säilykepurkin sardiiniksi.

"Auh käsi sattuu!", Jess tuskaili kun hänen kätensä puristui hänen ja Leslien väliin.

"No hei teeppä näin", Leslie neuvoi ja otti kiinni Jessin käsivarresta ja siirsi sen oman olkansa taakse. Sitten hän hymyili Jessille herttaisesti ja pojan sydän otti pari lisäbiittiä; moinen intiimihkö asetelma vähän shokeerasi ja jännitti Jessiä. Pian hän kuitenkin alkoi tottua siihen ja muutaman minuutin perästä oli siinä jo kuin kotonaan – Leslie kun vielä tuoksuikin _niin_ hyvältä…

Seuraavan tunnin tai ylikin Leslie sitten esitteli Jessille valokuva-albumeja. Oli kuvia Leslien isästä ja äidistä lapsina ja nuorina, sitten hääkuvia, kuvia Lesliestä pienenä (nakukuvat Leslie tällä kertaa sensuroi välittömästi jos sellaisia tuli vastaan), kuvia Leslien serkuista, entisestä kotipaikasta ja vaikka mistä. Lopulta Jess alkoi jo haukotella. Lesliekin väsyi kuvien katseluun ja pudotti albumin lattialle. Ajankulukseen hän otti sitten Jessin toisen jalkaterän omiensa väliin ja alkoi leikitellä sillä.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Jess äkkiä muisti, mitä oli ajatellut aiemmin päivällä suihkussa. Nyt oli aika rohkaista mielensä ja puhdistaa vielä hitusen kolkuttava omatunto.

"Hei Les, anteeksi etten pyytänyt sinua mukaan tänään aamulla."

Leslie kääntyi Jessiä kohti ja hymyili sydämellisesti. "Unohda koko juttu Jess, ei sillä ole väliä. Sitä paitsi, kyllä mä tavallaan tajuan että halusit mennä kaksin open kanssa kun se kumminkin on… you know, sun suosikki."

"Äh no en mä tiedä onko se nyt sillä tavalla…", Jess sönkötti.

"Mitä sitä häpeilemään, Jess. Oli mullakin vuosi sitten yksi aivan ihana miesope vanhassa koulussa, jota tuijotin aina eturivissä ihan hurmoksessa. Se oli jotain kolmekymppinen."

Jess nauroi. "Ihan tosiko?"

"Tosi. Mutta sitten kerran täysääliö kun olin, niin menin avautumaan äidille asiasta ja se palautti minut maan pinnalle hyvin nopeasti. Ajattele nyt, kun sinä olet 18-vuotias, Ms Edmunds on yli 30 ja taatusti jo naimisissa. End of story."

"Jooh… eihän siinä nyt paljon järkeä tosiaan ole. Mutta minkäs sille vaan mahtaa että hänessä on jotain... semmosta."

Leslie napautti etusormellaan Jessiä nenänpäähän. "Jess, sun pitäisi ruveta katsomaan ikäisiäsi tyttöjä!" Nyt oli Jessin naaman värin vuoro vaihteeksi muuttua ja Lesliellä oli hauskaa.

"Hei paloauto, maistuuko jäätelö?"

-----

Illan hämärtyessä oli alkanut sataa ja ropina kuului vaimeana Burken isoon, avaraan olohuoneeseen. Takassa räiskyi kotoinen tuli ja huoneeseen oli sytytetty muutama kynttilä. Jess ja Leslie olivat juuri tehneet itselleen isot suklaajäätelöannokset, joiden tuhoamisessa olikin melkoinen työ. Leslie huomautti vähän väliä Jessille miten tämän nenänpää oli ihan suklaassa.

Televisiota Burkeilla ei tunnetusti ollut mutta laadukkaat hifi-laitteet ja melkoinen rivi cd-levyjä olohuoneesta kuitenkin löytyi. Jopa vanhoja lp-levyjä oli metrikaupalla. Jess tutkaili perheen levyvalikoimia herkuttelunsa lomassa. "Vanhempasi diggaavat näköjään vähän vanhempaa musaa", Jess huomasi selatessaan nimikkeitä läpi. "Uudempia levyjä löytyy aika harvakseltaan."

"Totta", Leslie vastasi sohvalta. "Ja nyt viime aikoina ne ovat alkaneet opetella niitä vanhoja tanssejakin. Täällä käy välillä yksi niiden tuttavapariskunta ja ne hetkuttaa ja veivaa niitä twist-biisejä ja mitälie kaikkia tässä parketilla tuntikausia. On muuten nolon näköistä touhua. Elävät vissiin toista nuoruuttaan tai jotain sellasta. Tai no kyllähän se twist oli kai muodissa jo kauan ennen vanhempien nuoruutta."

"Laita jotain soimaan", Leslie jatkoi. "Siinä päällimmäisenä on kai yksi hyvä isän polttama kokoelma."

Jess asetti levyn soittimeen ja katsoi kappalelistaa. "Ekan biisin esittäjä on joku _The Rubettes_."

"Jeejee, tämä on mahtava", innostui Leslie ja alkoi laulaa kappaleen mukana. "_Sugar baby love, sugar baby love, I didn't mean to make you blue... _ihanan iloinen ja huoleton laulu!" Leslie alkoi tanssittaa sohvalla loikoillutta koiraansa kappaleen tahdissa pitäen sen etutassuista kiinni.

Näky huvitti Jessiä ja hänkin innostui menevästä kappaleesta. "Hei Les onko tuo tosiaan _mies_ kun laulaa korkean äänen tuolla taustalla? Miten ihmeen ilveellä se saa kurkustaan ulos noin kimakan äänen?"

"Hih, onhan se mies siinä", Leslie vastasi riepottaessaan edelleen P.T:tä, joka näytti olevan emäntänsä toiminnasta täysin ymmällään. "Se laulaa falsetissa. Noissa vanhoissa biiseissä on sitä aika paljon. Hei nyt tulee tämä _muka-opettavainen_ puheosuus."

Leslie toisti laulun mukana madaltaen ääntään: _"People - take my advice - if you love someone – don't think twice."_ Jess nauroi. "Olet sinäkin näköjään näitä kuunnellut kun osaat ulkoa nämä rallatukset."

"Eipä siltä voi paljon välttyä kun ne soi täällä aika usein. Ja olen jotenkin itsekin innostunut nyt vähän niistä. Jätä vaan se levy soimaan, isä on kerännyt siihen paljon hyviä biisejä."

Leslie päästi koiransa vapaaksi ja tämä säntäsikin vinkaisten toiseen huoneeseen, se ei ilmeisesti Leslien tanssileikistä ollut juuri perustanut. Jess palasi sitten sohvalle Leslien seuraan. Samalla Leslie huomasi että Jess vähän aristeli selkäänsä istuutuessaan.

"Loukkasitko sittenkin itsesi tänään? Ei se kyllä ihme olisi sen ilmalennon jälkeen. Vai mikä selkääsi vaivaa?"

"Een kai, ei se varmaan tullut siitä, tuskin. Luulen että se kipeytyi isän vajaa siivotessa. Ne kaapit on niin kamalan hankalassa paikassa että selkä ja hartiat ei tykkää siitä asennosta sitten yhtään. Varsinkin kun sitä saa tehdä putkeen usein pari kolmekin tuntia, niin kaikki paikat on sen jälkeen ihan jumissa. Ihan orjan raadantaa", Jess puuskahti.

"Hmm vai niin… istuppas tuohon lattialle", Leslie osoitti sormellaan jalkojensa juureen. "Tässä mä hieron aina vanhempia kun niillä on hartiat kipeänä jatkuvasta päätteen edessä istumisesta. Ja nekin hieroo välillä mua. Se rentouttaa tosi kivasti ja pistää veren kiertämään."

Se kuulosti Jessistä hyvältä ja hän istahti käskystä lattialle. Leslien hoikat, notkeat sormet alkoivat käydä läpi pojan kipeitä hartioita ja niskaa. "Onpa nämä tosiaan aika kovan tuntuiset", Leslie arvioi kuin kokenut hieroja konsanaan. "Sattuuko tämä?"

"Ei.. tai no vähän mutta anna mennä, se tekee ihan hyvää", Jess nautiskeli.

Aikansa hartioita möyhennettyään Leslien hoito-ohjelma jatkui: "Okei, sitten voit mennä mahallesi makaamaan tuohon lattialle."

Jess ihmetteli mitä nyt seuraisi mutta meni kuitenkin matolle pitkin pituuttaan. Leslie laskeutui polvilleen hänen viereensä ja alkoi ensin takomaan ystävänsä selkää käsivarsillaan. Sitten hän siirtyi varovasti polvilleen Jessin yläselän päälle ja liikutteli siinä jalkojaan varovasti. "Auuhhh runnotko mut hengiltä?!" Jess ulvoi. "Heh no en, tätä mä teen isälle aina silloin tällöin… mutta tietysti hän on aika paljon isompi kuin sinä joten ehkä painoni voi olla sinulle vähän liikaa." Leslie nousi sitten ylös ja auttoi Jessin seisomaan.

"Kiitos, se helpotti paljon", Jess sanoi huojentuneena. "Susta tulisi hyvä hieroja."

Sitten hän huomasi katsoa kelloa. "Oijoi, onkin jo aika myöhä, alkavat varmaan jo kohta kotona ihmetellä miksi olen näin kauan. Kai se on tästä jo lähdettävä, ettei taas tule sanomista", Jess totesi vähän apeana.

"O-odota Jess!" Leslie toppuutteli. "Vielä yksi hyvin tärkeä jumppaliike on tekemättä!"

"Ai, no mikä?"

"No, öh… tai siis kun, hartioita pitää hieroa myös etupuolelta", Leslie sekoili sanoissaan ja siirtyi pikaisesti seisomaan kasvokkain lähelle Jessiä.

"Hmm… etupuolelta? Siis miten?" Jessin äänessä oli epäilevää ihmetystä kun Leslie jo asetti kätensä hänen hartioilleen.

"Näin."

Leslie hieroi ensin hiukan Jessin hartioita mutta alkoi sitten siirtää käsiään varovasti pojan kaulalle ja lopulta niskan taakse ja tuli samalla itse lähemmäksi. Silloin Jess Aarons alkoi tajuta että nyt Lesliellä olikin jotain ihan muuta kuin hieronta mielessä. _Apua_.

"Jess…", Leslie aloitti vakavana ja jotenkin vähän hengästyneen oloisesti. Jess huomasi että Leslie oli vähän hermostunut ja poika jähmettyi paikalleen kuin patsas. _Voi ei, en pysty tähän, en pysty…_

"Halusin tehdä jotain silloin kun…"

Jess nielaisi ja tunsi miten hänen jalkansa alkoivat lievästi täristä.

"…nousit sieltä jorpakosta…"

Ja nyt hikoaa jo kainalot… _Äiti auta!_

"…mutta en ehtinyt", Leslie melkein kuiskasi ja oli jo parin sentin päässä Jessin kasvoista.

Jessille oli nyt selvää mitä tuleman piti. Hänen yhtäkkiä_ kovin _tuttavalliseksi heittäytynyt paras ystävänsä tuli milli milliltä lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi… ensin hän koski nenänpäällään Jessin nenää ja sipaisi sitä hiljaa sivusuunnassa muutaman kerran… kunnes loputtoman pitkältä tuntuneen odotuksen jälkeen antoi huultensa koskettaa kevyesti Jessin huulia.

_Mmm… suklaajäätelöä. _

Äimistynyt Jess ei voinut muuta kuin seistä paikalleen kangistuneena ja tuntea Leslien pehmeiden _suklaa_huulten painautuvan omiinsa ja tunnustelevan niiden muotoa. Hämmästyksekseen hän huomasi, miten jokin kumma sisäänrakennettu mekanismi aktivoitui ja sai hänet kietomaan kätensä tukevasti Leslien hoikan vartalon ympärille. Samalla hän tunsi tytön rinnasta kumpuavan tulisen jyskeen – vai oliko se hänen omassa rinnassaan?

Kului kymmenisen sekuntia – jotka heistä kahdesta tuntuivat tunnilta – kunnes huulet ja kasvot hitaasti erkaantuivat. Silloin alkoi levyltä soida Elton Johnin _Blue eyes._

_Blue eyes, babys got blue eyes__, like a deep blue sea, on a blue blue day..._

Kaksikon kasvot olivat taas vastatusten. Vakavailmeinen Leslie katsoi tuokion herkeämättä syvälle silmiin Jessiä, joka vastavuoroisesti tapitti häntä kuin transsissa. Kun Leslie huomasi Jessin pysähtyneen katseen, joka nyt oli muuttunut ihailevan tyyneksi, hänen tulipunaisille kasvoilleen nousi aivan uudenlainen hymy. Sitten hän painoi poskensa Jessin poskea vasten ja alkoi rutistaa poikaa tiukasti. Tätä ei ehkä voitu sanoa _illan viimeiseksi hitaaksi_, koska ensimmäistäkään tanssia ei oltu tanssittu – mutta siltä se kaikesta huolimatta kuitenkin tuntui.

_Blue eyes, babys got blue eyes, like a clear blue sky, watching over me..._

Kappaleen loputtua Jess ja Leslie seisoivat vielä hetken hievahtamatta paikallaan. Leslielle oli tirahtanut tippa linssiin ja hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei Jess nähnyt hänen kasvojaan juuri nyt. Jess puolestaan myhäili itsekseen tytön lämpimässä syleilyssä eikä osannut uskoa todeksi mitä oli juuri tapahtunut ja tapahtumassa. Tokihan hän oli aavistanut että_ joskus_ jotain tällaista _saattaisi_ tapahtua, siis _jossain_ vaiheessa hamassa tulevaisuudessa… siis muutaman_ vuoden_ päästä… mutta että jo _nyt_… voi Luoja, mihin hän tämän tytön kanssa vielä joutuisi…

Samassa ulko-ovi avautui. Salamannopeasti, sekunnin murto-osassa molemmat Jess ja Leslie päästivät irti otteensa ja vilahtivat viivana sohvalle istumaan kuin olisivat siinä istuneet jo pidemmänkin aikaa. Kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin Bill Burke astui olohuoneen ovelle. Hänen vaimonsa Judy seurasi hänen perässään.

"Hei kersat! Miten ilta on mennyt?" Bill kysyi.

"Ööhh… ihan kivasti isä", Leslie selvitti kurkkuaan ja yritti löytää normaalin äänensä. Sohva oli selkäpäin Leslien vanhempien suuntaan, joten he eivät nähneet istujien kasvoja.

Bill aisti tilanteessa jotain epätavallista. "Ai. No miksi täällä on näin hämärää? Ja kynttilät palamassa?", hän kysyi astuessaan peremmälle huoneeseen. "Mitä olette oikein puuhanneet?"

"Kuunneltiin musaa vaan", Leslie vastasi ja näpelöi hermostuneena sohvan saumakohtaa.

Bill asteli edemmäksi huoneeseen. "Vai niin. No mitäs musaa", hän kyseli ja kurottautui katsomaan cd-soittimen näyttöä._ Blue eyes_.

"Hmmm…" Bill tutkaili kahta hämärässä istuvaa, oudon hiljaista hahmoa ja oli juuri aikeissa sytyttää valot huoneeseen. Samassa tilannetta seurannut Leslien äiti vinkkasi miehensä luokseen hymyillen ovelasti. Hän kuiskasi jotain Billin korvaan. Sitten Bill palasi olohuoneen hämäryyteen ja seisahtui Leslien vierelle. Ensin hän pörrötti hiukan Leslien hiuksia, sitten laskeutui hänen korvansa juureen ja kuiskutti jotain tyttärelleen. Leslie tirskahti. Sen jälkeen Bill iski silmää tilannetta seuranneelle Jessille ja poistui takaisin vaimonsa luokse keittiöön.

Jess ja Leslie kiittivät molemmat onneaan, ettei kirkkaita valoja oltu sytytetty huoneeseen, koska kasvojen hehkuvasta kuumotuksesta päätellen he olivat tulipunaisia kuin ravut – ja sen paljastuminen olisi yksinkertaiseisti ollut _liian_ noloa. Hetken kuluttua Leslie kuitenkin katsoi turvalliseksi sytyttää valot ja Jess alkoi tehdä lähtöä kotiin.

Bill palasi taas paikalle kun Jess puki takkia päälleen.

"Hei Jess, sinua varmaan harmitti, ettet sitten päässyt sinne museoon? Kun olet sentään tuollainen taiteilijanalku ja niin poispäin… Tuli tässä mieleen että käyn itse siellä suunnalla usein ja voisin heittää sinut joku kerta sinne pariksi kolmeksi tunniksi ja pääsisit sitten kyydissäni takaisin. Kiinnostaisiko se?"

Jess innostui. "Totta kai! Niin siis jos Leslie tulee myös", hän lisäsi nopeasti.

Bill naurahti ja kaappasi vieressä seisovan tyttärensä kainaloonsa. "Eiköhän se onnistu – jos olette kiltisti." Leslie hymyili ujosti ja hänen poskilleen nousi uudelleen pieni puna.

Sitten Jess toivotti Burken perheelle hyvät yöt ja lähti. Kävellessään kohti kotia hän katsahti vielä taakseen kohti taloa, josta oli juuri tullut. Hahmo vilkutti hänelle ikkunasta. Jess heilutti takaisin. Ja hänen mielessään soi eräs laulu.

_Sugar baby love…_

_----- _

_Kirjoittajan loppukommentti: Ok, ehkä se oli vähän sokerista (suklaahuulet ja kaikki heheh), mutta sellaistahan ensirakkaus juuri on, sugar baby love... ;)_

_The Rubettes -yhtyeen Sugar baby love oli muuten listaykkönen Englannissa vuonna 1974. Elton Johnin Blue eyes -hitti taas julkaistiin vuonna 1982. _


End file.
